


POP! Goes My Heart!

by sheregenerated



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Episode: s11e07 Kerblam!, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Thasmin if you squint, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheregenerated/pseuds/sheregenerated
Summary: "You came here with a plan, but you didn't expect to fall in love. But that's what happens."From Kira's perspective.(Different ending!)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	1. Purpose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZabbyGurlJiva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZabbyGurlJiva/gifts), [CrackedSkel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackedSkel/gifts).



> Precious cinnamon roll Kira must be protected at all costs!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work gives us purpose, right?

Kira Arlo never thought of herself as special or important. She was just a person, going about her life, doing the best she could. She liked to think she was nice, always tried to be kind, though she never quite believed in herself like she wanted to. She didn’t have that affirmation growing up, didn’t have parents giving her words of encouragement and helping her form that elusive self-confidence she so admired in others. 

Kira didn’t have much growing up, and enjoyed being a part of giving to others. Her work at Kerblam gave her a sense of purpose. All those gifts she never received as a kid, those moments of unboxing and unwrapping some special surprise just for her… she could be a part of those moments for someone else. She took pride in the part she played in creating those happy memories for the people who received the items she packed at Kerblam. 

Kerblam was also where Kira met Charlie, someone who had slowly, yet swiftly, worked his way into her heart. He’d worked his way into her head, too, somehow, and she found her words just tumbled out of her mouth whenever she looked at his smiling face. Her innate clumsiness, something that didn’t get in the way usually, was suddenly amplified out of control. She’d drop things, walk into things, like her brain and body were shifted out of sync whenever he walked into the room. 

It wasn’t a bad thing, there was a lot of good to it, too. How she felt higher when he was around, like her very soul warmed whenever he said her name. The tingling sensation that ran from her head to her toes when he looked at her. How she couldn’t help but smile, her lips tugging upward of their own accord, even if she’d only caught sight of him from afar. She felt happier, lighter, like nothing could ever be wrong in the world so long as he was in it. She could never be sad or disappointed, not with him in her life. 

He might even feel the same way, not that she could tell for certain. The way her words twisted on her tongue, sentences in complicated knots she couldn’t bear to untangle. Even if she did, the process took longer than she had in any given situation, and she would resign to staring at him for far too long before turning away in resignation. How could it be so easy and so difficult at the same time? She wanted to get to know him better, but every time she tried to have a proper conversation, her brain turned to soup. 

Like when she was in the HomeZone for the emergency break, she’d picked up her lunch and when she heard him nearby she thought she’d say hello. She’d managed to make the mistake of walking and talking at the same time, and ended up walking right into the seating, her tray tumbling to the grass and taking her food with it. Her attempt at a simple greeting had only ended with making more work for him, another mess to clean up. He was so gracious about it, as always, so warm and kind, insisting he didn’t mind that she always seemed to only cause trouble for him. He seemed pleased, even, and it took her off guard at how to respond. 

Kira hadn’t anticipated him reacting so well, though perhaps she ought to have, and– she wasn’t sure how to move forward from there, really. He didn’t seem to either and sort of scuttled off after some awkward silence. She tried to stammer out something coherent, but only disjointed sounds made it from her brain to her lips. She closed her eyes, groaning at another fumbled attempt at flirting. Slade’s words came to mind, ‘ _re-engage brain, if you can find it_.’ He was right, she really was hopeless. 

The Doctor and Ryan had been so kind to her, defending her against Slade. But she couldn’t help but see some truth to his words when every time she tried to have a successful interaction with Charlie, she fell short. Like her brain just stopped working halfway through, fizzled out, leaving her standing in front of him with no idea of what to say or do next. She felt like a burden to Charlie, and though she imagined he’d assure her she wasn’t, how could she not think that? Always making messes, causing trouble, putting him in awkward social situations where he was probably just too polite to tell her to bugger off. 

Kira felt a bit better once she’d gotten back to work, finding a happy rhythm and humming to herself. This was her happy place, piecing together special memories one package at a time. Ryan and the Doctor hadn’t joined her after, but she was more than happy to pick up the slack in their absence. She was startled when the TeamMates came for her, and even more so when they told her she was an exceptional worker. She wasn’t used to compliments, and it was stated in such a matter-of-fact way that it felt like she was being told something about herself. Less like their opinion or a polite compliment, but a genuine factual statement she took to heart. 

Everything they told her just got better and better, almost too good to be true. She’d been named Employee Of The Day, an honor she didn’t even know was possible. They were going to reward her, too, with a gift. A _gift!_ She’d only ever gotten one of those, a little box of chocolates on her birthday from Judy, Head of People. Kira might have started crying if it wasn’t such a shock to her, she could feel prickling at her eyes like tears were forming. They never came, however, her vision was clear as she marched along with the TeamMates. Her mind was buzzing with anticipation, her stomach tense as she wondered what they might have in store for her. 

Kira couldn’t help but become a bit more anxious when she realised they were heading to the foundation levels. She thought she might be going to Slade’s office, or to see Judy, but this was somewhere else. A plain room with a table and chair, not much else, really. She supposed she was meant to wait until someone came to meet her. The TeamMates told her to make herself at home and left, shutting the door behind them and revealing there was no handle on the inside. Kira wasn’t one to be pessimistic, but it was a bit… unnerving. She turned around and saw a mirror along the wall, sort of like a window, stretching along one wall. She heard the faint buzz of a teleport and turned around to see a package had appeared on the table. 

She smiled when she saw the tag read “FOR KIRA” with a little “x” for a kiss after it. It was rather cute, she thought, and sat down in the provided chair. She wanted to savor this moment, one like so many she’d helped create, now finally having one for herself. Not just a gift, but a reward for her hard work for Kerblam. This was because she _earned it_ and she wanted to give this moment the appreciation it deserved. She might never have another like it, after all. 

The sound the box made when it slid against the table as she drew it closer. It was so different in this quiet room versus up in Fulfilment, where there was so much background noise from machines and coworkers that she never truly heard the sound isolated like this. The feeling of lifting the lid, the four panels of cardboard, like each one was a reveal on its own. Every move was taking her one step closer to finding out what was inside, but she didn’t rush. She wanted to remember every moment of this. 

Kira reached in and pulled out the sheet of bubble wrap, smiling to herself as she realised this was for her. She’d never popped them, no matter how much she wanted to, it hadn’t been her place. The bubble wrap was for customers, not employees, so she’d denied herself the satisfaction of popping them. She felt a sense of calm as she rolled the material between her fingers, her thumb teasing the thin film and the little pocket of air it contained. She could feel the anticipation, the pressure building inside her until she was as close to bursting as the tiny pocket of air pressed between her fingertips, just waiting to be– 

  
_POP!_


	2. I'm Trying

Kira smiled and was surprised at the amount of relief she felt after hearing the noise. But before she could move to pop another, she noticed the mirror had changed. Now, it appeared to be a window, with Charlie, Ryan, and a pretty girl in an orange vest. She recognised her as one of the Doctor’s friends, from the HomeZone, though she’d not actually spoken with her. Why were _they_ there? And why did they look like they’d seen something awful? 

“Charlie?” Kira got to her feet, making her way over to the window. No response. “Charlie?” She tried again as she reached the window, but he turned away. _He can’t hear me._ The other two ran off, and Kira found herself placing her hand against the glass. She wished she could reach him, comfort him from whatever was ailing him. Kira turned around and went back to where she’d come into the room. She could see the seal of the door, but no handle, no button, no way out. 

“Hello?” She called, hoping the TeamMates were listening. “Can I be let out, now, please?” 

There was a brief buzzing noise behind her and Kira turned around to see Charlie had gone and the window had now turned into a screen. CCTV footage playing from somewhere else on this level, and as she walked closer, she recognised the figures on the screen. Judy, Slade, the Doctor, another one of her friends– oh, and now the other two had joined them. Kira’s brows knitted together as she watched the events unfold, trying to understand what was happening and why they were showing this to her. 

But it wasn’t just the visual that was being shown to her, but the audio as well. She could feel some hidden truth unravelling before her as she realised her coworkers had been killed. That the customers were next. That Charlie was behind it. Her hands flew to cover her mouth to choke back a cry, not wanting the sound to cause her to miss anything being said. 

Kira had wanted to know him better, but she’d never imagined _this_ was what was beneath the surface. He’d studied cybernetics, explosives, teleportation, worked and planned for this undercover mission. Sacrificing innocent people for his motive to have Kerblam shut down. Why? Because the mass automation had put millions of people out of jobs, destitute. Kira knew this, lived it, understood the pain of being in the 90%% of people who lived without. She’d been lucky, getting this job, and it had changed her life for the better. 

Others weren’t so lucky. 

Kira didn’t want to believe Charlie was capable of these things, but he was acting emotionally. He felt hurt and was hurting in return, something which she could believe. Now, the system had tricked him into thinking it had killed her, to show him what it would feel like. She heard the mechanical whir of the door and turned to see a TeamMate standing there, allowing her to leave. That’s when she understood why they had brought her to this room, showed her this. The system wasn’t just intelligent, it was kind, and it was giving her a chance to stop this. 

So she ran. 

“Charlie?” Kira stepped out onto the platform, somewhat cautious. She wasn’t quite sure what he was holding, if it was a bomb or something else. She wasn’t afraid of him, she didn’t think he’d hurt her, but she wasn’t so sure if he’d hurt others so she was careful in her approach. 

“Kira,” he said in disbelief, his arm lowering slightly. “I thought– I saw you– you died.” His voice was broken, raw in a way it hadn’t been when she’d been listening in that room. 

“The TeamMates showed you what they wanted you to see, just like they showed me what I needed to see.” Kira continued to approach, all eyes on her, now, but she kept hers on Charlie. “All those people who left, they didn’t leave, did they?” 

“I had to,” Charlie insisted, though he looked almost as if he might cry. The Doctor stepped aside slightly, allowing for Kira to continue forward. 

“All those people, Charlie,” Kira pleaded, feeling every one of their deaths as she looked back at him. “Why?” 

“I had to test my plan,” he explained, “people need to wake up, fight back. The system’s taking over, fewer and fewer jobs, and they expect us to just sit by and let it happen?” 

“I know you’re hurting, Charlie,” she continued to inch closer, “you feel like you’re an outcast, unwanted, powerless.”

“I’m not powerless,” he insisted, though his hand was shaking. “I’m in control, here! And once I press this button, all of those PostMates are going to make their deliveries and then everyone will see that the system is the enemy.” 

“This isn’t the way, Charlie.” Kira imagined children orphaned, like she had been, but at Charlie’s hand. She wouldn’t let that happen. 

“Why are you trying to save Kerblam?” Charlie asked, truly not understanding why she seemed to be defending the system. “Why do you love it so much?” 

  
“I don’t love the _system_ , Charlie,” Kira said, reaching out to slowly take the remote from his hand. “I’m trying to save _you_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter?


	3. The Next Right Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz and Kira have a heart-to-heart.

Time was a funny thing, how it could seem to move so slowly, and then all at once. Once the remote was out of Charlie’s hands, the Doctor had swept in to make sure those packages wouldn’t bring harm to anyone. Slade called the authorities to come pick Charlie up and Judy worked on briefs to inform them of what had happened. Kira had gone outside for a bit of fresh air, wanting to clear her head from all the emotions swirling around inside her. 

“That wasn’t how you expected that to go, was it?” 

Kira felt someone join her and was surprised to find it was the person she knew least in the group. Yaz, she thought they’d called her. Kira glanced at her before staring back out into nothingness. For a few moments, that was all they did, just stand in each other’s presence. Kira was thinking about Charlie, sure, but also about others like him. There must be so many people out there, hurting, driven to madness and violence by their pain and suffering. 

“No, it wasn’t.” 

Of all the ways she’d imagined confessing to Charlie, or him confessing to her, this had never crossed her mind. At best, they’d have a pleasant conversation ending with plans to go out and enjoy each other’s company outside of work. At worst, she’d end up spilling something on him or breaking something for him to have to clean up after. Never in her wildest dreams had  _ this _ been the scenario where they learned how they felt about each other. 

“Do you still love him?” 

Kira didn’t respond right away, but she could feel her answer like she could feel the air on her skin. She hadn’t totally accepted it, before, always doubting herself. How could she love someone she hardly knew? Then, of course, she’d gotten to know him better rather suddenly. It hadn’t been what she’d wanted to learn, but it had revealed a lot about him and what he’d been going through. Then she asked, how could she love someone who’d done such horrible things? Unforgivable acts done in secret on some misguided quest to topple the system had certainly affected her view of Charlie. How could they not? But her mind did not control her heart. 

“Of course I do.” 

This answer surprised Yaz, who had been looking out at the landscape until then. She faced Kira directly, now, not accusingly, but with a genuine curiosity and confusion. Kira understood her reaction, just as she’d understood Charlie’s. She didn’t understand how Kira could love someone who’d done what Charlie had, who’d almost killed countless people. Kira didn’t blame her, it wasn’t logical at all. 

“The heart isn’t ruled by logic and reason,” Kira imparted, feeling a sense of calm at admitting this. Saying these things out loud was helping her come to terms and finding peace in the day’s events. “Even though I know he’s done terrible things… that’s just not how it works.” Maybe she sounded mad, it sounded mad as she said it, but it was the truth. 

Yaz’s gaze shifted as she replied, “you can’t choose who you love.” 

Kira followed her line of sight to see the Doctor step out of the blue box on the bridge, hands in pockets. She did not approach, but waited for them to finish their conversation in private. Kira looked back at the young woman with understanding. 

“We can’t help what we feel, only what we do with those feelings.” 

This was where Kira and Charlie saw things differently. While he had gone down a darker path, let those feelings consume him and cloud his morals, Kira only clung tighter to the light. Because hate begets hate and love begets love. Kira couldn’t control the conditions around her, whether she had parents, or a job, or someone to love… she could only control herself and what she contributed to the world. 

“What are you going to do?” 

Kira worried her lip, not having thought that far ahead just yet. She loved her job, loved contributing to those happy memories, but now it didn’t seem like something she could go back to. After seeing Charlie and what he’d turned into, in part due to the system not favoring human workers, she felt compelled to change that. She didn’t want anyone else feeling the pain she saw in his eyes, nor did she want anyone else to rise to the level of violence he had. 

“I’m going to start a People Power initiative at Kerblam,” Kira said, feeling more confident as she spoke. “I’m going to try to do things the right way... open up more jobs for people, give them back their power through peaceful negotiation.” 

“That’s a brilliant idea!” Kira was relieved to be met with a proud smile from the young woman. It was a relief, really, to have the idea so well-received. She still felt somewhat uncertain, nervous about bringing this forward to Judy and Slade. 

“You think so?” More nerves, now. The very thought of asserting herself made her feel sick to her stomach. But she also felt a sense of resolve, a strength growing inside her. Maybe it was from her bravery earlier, stopping Charlie, or maybe it was her newfound sense of purpose. Of wanting to do good, to help people, make their worlds become just that much brighter. “What about you? What will you do?” Kira asked, looking over her shoulder once more. The Doctor gave Kira a small smile and a nod before heading into the blue box. 

“I’m not sure,” Yaz admitted. Kira had given her a lot to think about. “I don’t know where to start.” 

Kira thought back to how hopeless she’d felt when that screen had turned on. How she’d not had a plan, she’d just done the next right thing and everything had worked itself out. Maybe she didn’t get a happy ending in the romantic sense, but stopped a bad thing from happening and found a new purpose in life. “Start with the next right thing.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this fic really just came out of nowhere, didn't it? Three chapters in a day? All because I rewatched Kerblam and felt the feels all over again. 
> 
> #JusticeForKira

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for a chapter or two, you won't regret it :)


End file.
